Rooftops
by Queequegg
Summary: April finds herself sitting on a rooftop contemplating her place in this world. Donatello attempts to comfort her, but not quite in the way he originally intended. Takes place after the events of 'The Kraang Conspiracy' (contains minor spoilers). An Apriltello drabble about the human instinct to want to feel alive. "You're not alone April, you have me…"


**Rooftops**

**A/N - This drabble is meant as a post-episode tag to 'The Kraang Conspiracy' and contains some spoilers for the episode. I didn't really think it quite deserved an 'M' rating, but fair warning that it's right there on the edge.  
**

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her. The roof of her Aunt's building had a small corner tucked in between a shed and some kind of maintenance room, that made for a nice hiding place. It was protected from wind, with just enough shade during certain times of the day, but still had a nice view out over the city. It was a place he had sat with her many times before when the need to 'get away from it all' would come up.

He landed silently on the other edge of the rooftop and padded softly into view to find her sitting there, watching the night sky. Even though he had made no sound, he was certain that she was aware of his approach and gave her a minute to tell him to leave, if she so decided. When he deemed enough time had passed, he moved over beside her.

April made no acknowledgement that the tall turtle had joined her, so he sat and stretched out his lanky limbs in front of him. The bottom edge of his shell dug into the loose gravel, crunching the old tar base as he made himself as comfortable as he could.

"How are you doing?" He finally asked. His voice was soft, but it sounded thunderous in the silence that surrounded her.

"Just a dull headache, now." Her soft reply matching his comforting tone.

"I wasn't really asking about that." He was indeed worried that her recent and sudden telepathic abilities could cause too much strain on her half-human body, but he'd checked her over earlier and that was good enough for now.

"I know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was kind of a lot of stuff to take in, all in one day. I'm not really sure how to process it." April waved around her hands in the air in front of her as she spoke, using a sarcastic voice as though she was a reporter delivering the news. "Hey guess what? Not only were you genetically modified, but you're also part of an elaborate plan to terraform the Earth for an alien species. Oh - and you also have telepathic powers, because you're a mutant."

She let out an audible sigh. "Could my life get in weirder?"

Donatello leaned over and nudged her upper arm with his own, in a playful gesture. "Hey now, being a mutant isn't all that bad. And you have the added benefit of not actually looking like one."

She let out a half-huff, half-laugh. "You know, being a mutant is probably the thing that bothers me the least."

Don smiled and nodded his head.

"I just…" She started, her mind rambling ahead of her voice. "I just wanted to be a part of something, you know. ...But I was thinking more along the lines of a family, and less of an alien conspiracy."

She shifted a bit, the hard roof providing little comfort. Pulling her knees up in front of her, she leaned her arms across, providing a nice shelf to lay her head on. The young woman looked over in the direction of her friend beside her.

"Finding out that I was 'created' to be used as a tool for world domination… it's kind of depressing."

Donnie had remained quiet, allowing her to talk through her emotions. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her back, rubbing small soothing circles.

"My Mom is dead, my Dad is more bat than human… and then to find all this out… I feel like I'm not real, like I'm this abandoned science project destined to be alone."

She seemed finished talking, a small tear slipped down her cheek, and though she tried her best to hide it, Donnie didn't miss it.

"You're not alone April." His hand left her back, to push aside some stray bangs from her eyes. "You have an aunt that loves you. You have your friends like Irma and …Casey." As much as he tried not to, he couldn't manage to say the boy's name without a sound of disapproval. "You have a CRAZY family of turtles and their rat-Dad that loves you and thinks of you as part of their family."

He managed to earn a small giggle at his over-emphasis of the term crazy.

"And you have me…" His voice got quiet and cracked just a little as he worked up the nerve to finish his thought. "… and I love you no matter what."

April's heart skipped for a moment. She had always known that Donatello had a crush on her. Lord knows that he was not very subtle about it, but she had never expected him to use the 'L' word to describe it.

Slowly, she lifted her head and sat back up straighter, her eyes never leaving his deep brown ones.

"You love me?" She asked quietly.

Don nodded. Something about actually saying the words out loud had felt freeing. "Yes. Whether you're a human, mutant, alien experiment or not."

He smiled, and a distant light hit his face just right, highlighting the gap in his front teeth.

April was touched by the tenderness in his statement. And she realized that while this may be the first time he had voiced it, he had certainly always treated her with a loving and caring devotion. She realized that from the first moment she had met him, he had always made her feel that she wasn't alone.

It was a feeling that overwhelmed her to the point that she needed to do something to make sure that she'd never be alone. And before she could spend any more time thinking about it, she reacted.

In one swift motion, April was on her knees facing him. Her small delicate hands found either side of his face in a frantic urgency and pulled him forward to meet her lips, crushing into him.

Don had smiled after his admission of love, but his insides were a wreck of nerves as he awaited her response. Was she going to scream? Was she going to hit him? Was she going to freak out that the last thing she needed in this crazy day was to find out a mutant-turtle was in love with her?

He watched her intently, trying to decipher the emotions moving across her face. He leaned back a fraction as she had moved to her knees and braced himself as she rose her hands towards his face, certain that she was going to slap him. And then her lips collided with his and suddenly he realized that he was in the middle of his first kiss.

The initial shock took only moments to pass and milliseconds later he allowed his eyes to close as he savored the sweet touch of his true love's lips.

Hesitant at first, she pressed herself firmly, but held as still as a statue. When she met no resistance, she immediately began to deepen the kiss. Her lips dancing across his wide smooth reptilian skin.

She had only ever kissed two other boys, and both times it had been unexciting and short-lived. Something about Donnie's cool touch and the astounding emotions coursing through her, immediately brought this kiss to the top of her list. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he responded by opening slightly, inviting her tongue to dance with his.

April continued to deepen the kiss, grabbing at his bandana tails, wishing he had hair for her to run her fingers through. Donatello responded in favor, dueling his tongue and tilting his head to find the very best angle, while running his large hands up her sides.

In one swift motion, April shifted up onto her knees, and then moved herself over him straddling his waist, all without breaking her kiss. She settled herself into his lap, her warm thighs pressing against the sides of his own. Donatello's eyes popped open briefly from the shock of her forwardness, but quickly resumed the mind-boggling embrace.

April pulled away from his lips, to catch her breath, but within moments found herself running small kisses, tender licks and tiny nips down along the side of his neck. When she hit the tender spot where his neck connected to his shoulder, Donatello let out a small moan, mixed with a churring sound.

She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. Surprised yet pleased to have elicited such a sound that obviously pleased him. He smirked somewhat embarrassed, before crashing into her mouth again.

He couldn't decide where he wanted his hands, and found himself roaming all up and down her back and out along the length of her thighs, appreciating the toned muscles beneath her smooth tights.

April broke the kiss again to lean back slightly and pull both her layered shirts off over her head in a single swift movement. She ran a hand through her bangs to get them out of her eyes and looked up to lock her sight with Don's.

"Holy crap." He muttered, dumb-struck by the sight of her beautiful breasts encased in a smooth purple bra.

She smiled shyly at his approving gaze. And he nodded in response, as though to say, 'yes, you are beautiful'.

He leaned forward and placed a soft, loving kiss right where the edge of her bra met her flesh. She leaned back slightly to give him better access and he followed her lead of tiny trails of kisses and nips following the curves of her bosom. He paused at just the right spot and ran his tongue out, slipping under the edge of the cup and caressing her nipple.

It was April's turn to let out a moan and Don was amazed how much it accelerated his desire. He knew he had been enjoying things, but hadn't realized just how turned on he had become. He felt a sudden need to relieve his throbbing manhood from its uncomfortably tight home within his shell.

To make matters worse, she ground her self against his lap again, and he realize his sensitive nose could smell her moist desire.

How far were they going to go? Was he about to lose his virginity on a black tar rooftop? He wasn't sure, but April had hinted before at her lack of boyfriends and he assumed that it would be her first time as well. She deserved better than this. He wanted to give her candles and romance and so much more.

And just as he was beginning to doubt their intentions, she said something that caught him off guard.

"Make me feel alive." Her half whispered words tumbled out.

He barely heard her, but the words registered in his brain and after a half-second of calculation he was hit with an unfortunate realization.

He sat back up, momentarily tortured by the beautiful sight in front of him and knowing what he needed to do.

"April–"

Her mouth was on his again and she pushed him slightly back. She began rocking her hips to grind herself against his thighs.

"April, wa—" He broke himself away from her, only to have her lips crash into his again.

She ran her hands along the front of his plastron and then roamed down lower, running her fingers along the sensitive flesh of his hips that was hidden just beneath the edge of his shell.

With every once of self-control he had left, he took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back. "April stop!"

She froze, her hands still lingering along his shell. A look of shock in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, truly worried that she had done something wrong.

"What? No. No. The opposite in fact." Even in such a moment, he couldn't help his tic to speak accurately.

A look of relief washed over her and she tried to lean forward to kiss him again, but he still had a hold of her shoulders and wouldn't allow her to move. She looked at him with confusion.

"April, we need to stop. This isn't what you want." He spoke slowly, finding that he was having a hard time forming sentences.

"What?" She tried to look astonished, but even he could see her realization behind her lust filled eyes.

"You've had an emotional day and you're feeling vulnerable. This isn't the answer."

"Yes it i–" She tried one last protest, still fueled by the desire coursing through her hormonal teenaged body.

"No April." He cut her off. "I could never forgive myself if I felt like I took advantage of you in this state."

Her face was serious as she contemplated what he said. Sitting back on his legs, she pulled her hands away from his shell and held them slightly in front of her exposed chest.

"Oh my God." She muttered. She tried her best to hold them back, but tears started flowing down her cheeks. She was overrun with emotions and it felt like she was cycling through all of them within seconds; passion, desire, confusion, regret, guilt, embarrassment, shame.

Don sat back up and took her into his arms, where she laid her head against his plastron and let out a few quiet sobs. He held her, as she still sat straddling his legs and soothingly rubbed her back until the tears abated.

Only a few minutes had passed and April sat up to look Donnie in the eyes and smiled. If she had had any doubt about true friendship and whether she was alone in this world, this comforting gesture had washed it away.

Looking down at her own purple bra, it was as though it was the first time she realized that they were sitting out on a rooftop. She let out a little giggle feeling shy and a little exposed. Donnie picked up her discarded shirts and handed them over to her.

"Soooo… this is awkward." She spoke playfully as she climbed off of his lap and stood to quickly pull her shirt over her head.

She sat back down next to him, pulling her ponytail out of the back of her collar and ruffling her bangs with her fingers.

Don let out a breath and laid back onto the cold roof. He was pretty sure he'd need a few minutes to cool down before he'd be able to walk properly. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Thanks Donnie."

He lazily turned his head to face her, cracking open an eye to look at the beautiful redhead beside him.

"Of course. Feel better?"

She let out a little sound of astonishment. "Actually, maybe a little."

"Sorry for getting you all worked up." She smiled a goofy look that clearly said, 'I feel really weird talking about this'.

A true hearty laugh left Don's mouth and he rolled back closing his eyes again. "That's OK. I imagine one day my poor body will forgive for stopping probably my only chance to get laid."

His tone was playful and it had the intended effect of getting April to chuckle.

He laughed along with her as he lay on his back. Opening up his eyes to look out at the faint stars behind the smog filled sky. _What a crazy course this day had taken._

"You know…" April started, getting his attention again. "You were right. Tonight was not the time or place for this, but I'd be willing to try again sometime."

Don swallowed a lump in his throat, shocked by her statement. He was also more than a little embarrassed at how just the mention of possible sex was enough to excite his arousal again.

He had so many things he wanted to say to that, but the only thing that came out was. "With me?"

April chuckled again. "Yeah with you, you big dork." She punched him playfully in the arm. "You have to admit, 'that'" She swirled her hands around gesturing to where she had been sitting on top of him. "was pretty fantastic."

Don sat up, with such speed it was ridiculous to watch. His eyes were narrowed as he looked into April's for some sign that she was joking around. But found none. "It was pretty great."

She reached out and took a hold of his large hand the best she could.

"I like you a lot, Donnie." She paused trying to think of how to say what she was thinking. "I've always been reluctant to delve into my feelings, because honestly, part of me was worried whether we could make this work... with the two of us being so… different."

Don nodded silently, understanding exactly what she was thinking and knowing he'd had the same thoughts.

"But I feel like we proved that it can work." She smiled and winked in his direction, causing him to let loose another deep laugh.

"I'd say so!" He remarked.

She took his hand and pulled his arm up to wrap over her shoulders as she scooted in next to him.

"Thanks for being my friend Donnie." She said softly, looking up at the stars again, this time comforted by his strong arms around her.

"Thanks for being mine." He replied.

* * *

**A/N - Eeep! So that's probably the closest I've ever come to posting smut. I hope I handled the kissy parts ok. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it!**

**Thanks for reading - I just realized today is Valentines Day... not quite the mushy romantic story you were thinking, but it will have to do!**


End file.
